Our overall objective is to design a prototype holographic camera and recording methodology suitable for performing double-pulsed holographic interferometry on the cornea. The purpose is to provide a noninvasive, objective technique for determining the in vivo state of healing and tensile strength of postoperative corneal wounds. The system should be sensitive enough to rely on ocular pulse pressure alone as the applied stress. The system should be safe and should have sufficient stability to allow use in a clinical setting without a requirement for retrobulbar anesthesia. Calibration of our recordings against holographic interferograms of fresh eye bank eyes and rabbit corneas is a major objective now that our recording instrumentation is nearly developed to a serviceable stage. This method may be capable of providing fast, objective data on: 1. Metabolic or pharmacologic agents which promote or retard wound healing, 2. Types of sutures, incisions, and suturing techniques for optimal mechanical stability, and 3. Corneal graft rejection and its early detection.